Secret Betrayal
by Krystallianna Bragynski
Summary: Hey guy! I just recently deleted my old fanfictions because I simply did not have the will to continue it. I'm very sorry for those who liked my old stories but I have moved on and I have a new addiction, D gray-man! This is a Noah!Allen story and a slash fic, if you don't like it then don't read this and get the f*ck out! This is an Allen/Cross/Lavi/Tyki/Kanda story.
1. Summary and Preview

Secret Betrayal

Summary:

Will you pay the price for a sweet moment? Can you handle the consequences of taking the hand? Will you consent to the idea of leaving your friends and family, in exchange for an exquisite bond? Would you offer your entire being to be used?

This are the questions burning in their head when they encountered the most ethereal being they have ever laid eyes on, the only problem is… who will they choose? Their friends and family in the B.O. or this being that promises all they ever wanted?

Preview:

"What do you choose? Me or those fools?"

.

.

.

"You… we choose you, Mistress"

.

.

.

.

"I won't be your opponent, exorcists! They are the ones who will fight you! My dears, destroy them and take out their Innocence but don't kill them all~"

.

.

"Yes, Mistress…"


	2. Chapter I - Meeting in the dark

Chapter I: Meeting

One chilly morning, Cross sips from his wine glass and looked out into the dark morning. He had finished his mission and is now back at the Order, even if he didn't want to. It wasn't like that bastard Inspector Lvellie gave him a choice, that man tracked him down and proceeded to drag him back to HQ. But fortunately he had people who he can relate to, namely Yuu Kanda and Lavi Bookman Jr.

"General Cross, I have been sent by nii-san to get you. He has a new mission for you" A green haired girl calls. Lenalee, the younger sister of Komui, escorts Cross to the office of her brother. Upon entering, Cross recognizes Kanda and Lavi, who are in their usual masks. It was amazing that the whole HQ hadn't even notice their ice cold masks, it hid away their true persona quite well.

"Aah~ Cross! Now, I'll brief you about your group mission with these two! In a small town in Italy, there are rumors about a ghostly figure that can usually be seen by an old grand oak piano. Please confirm if the ghostly figure is from innocence! We have already fixed your transport, all you have to do is pack your things! This will be a long term mission, also please report to us weekly… especially since Cross is with you!" Komui casually says. The group nods and then leaves quickly, not wanting to spend any more time with the crazy, sister-complex scientist. Cross sighs in relief, escape from the horrid place he was forced to join. He packed quickly and met up with his team for the time being, Lady Luck must favor him today.

* * *

Upon exiting the train, the three begin to investigate their surroundings. They questioned the villagers and explored the room of the grand oak piano. They have concluded that it is not the work of Innocence, there are only two possible answers to this… this is the work of the Noahs or Akumas. They'll have to stay and check, better safe than sorry. If this was really the work of a Noah then this should be quite the mission.

The group of three split up, Cross heads to the bar, Lavi skips over to the library, and Kanda stayed in his room. The day soon turns to night, the three hid themselves inside the room and with the information they got from the people, they say that the figure always appears in the room at exactly midnight. At the strike of the clock, the door opens and it reveals an ethereal being. Hair as white a snow, soft gray skin, shining gold eyes, seven crosses on the forehead, and a warm presence. The figure is an ethereal male Noah, he wore a simple pale gold dress with rhinestones and real jewelry.

"Why don't you just reveal yourselves, Exorcist…?" The Noah says. As if it were a direct command and not a suggestion or request, the three stood in front of him. The Noah surge forward and gently caress each of their faces, with just a mere touch the three are rendered speechless. He smirks lightly, he places a glowing cube on the palm of Lavi and with that the Noah takes his leave.

"Next time we meet, please do call me by my name… I am the 14th Noah, the Noah of Destruction and the Earl's musician, Allen Walker and I do hope we meet again" The silver haired Noah, Allen, says. He then disappears from the three Exorcists' sight, leaving them befuddled and curious, especially Lavi.

* * *

**_This is such a short chapter...  
But do not worry, I give you my word.  
The next chapter shall be longer, for now...  
I shall hope this will suffice._**

**_Sincerely__, __Kry__stal-chan  
_**


	3. Chapter II: New Friendships

Chapter II: New friendships

It has been three days since the initial meeting of the Noah and frankly, they want to know who is this enigma named 'Allen' and why do they feel drawn towards him. Lavi had stuck himself on reading every book pertaining to the Noah clan, he had read multiple books and had returned empty-handed. On his last book, he had finally gotten the answers he needed. Though it was very old and the olden English made it hard for him to read but he deciphered the information soon enough, it wasn't that difficult. It would've been more difficult if it were in a different language altogether, which might have given him a full blown migraine.

Lavi quickly memorizes the useful information and giddily skips out the library, failing to notice Bookman's disgruntled stare. He quickly cleans up the mess his apprentice had left, his eyes widen when he discovers the information Lavi was looking for. Why was his apprentice researching about the Noah clan? Moreover, why was he looking at information about the 14th? He'll have to observe the young teen's actions but for now he'll just wait.

* * *

A week has passed and Lavi, Kanda, and Cross were taking another mission. Lavi had shared the information to both Exorcists in private and not wanting anyone overhearing or eavesdropping on their conversation, they had held the meeting in Cross' room. All three men are taking a look into a countryside village in Greece, a finder had gotten a tip that there is a piece of Innocence in the village. It is said to be inside a broken down chateau beside the river, if there were Innocence then there is a huge possibility that Allen would be there… their eagerness to see the Noah is really off-putting, considering they are enemies.

"General Cross, Master Lavi, and Master Kanda, we are nearing the village. Will you collect information or would you like to head straight to the chateau?" The finder asks. Lavi responds to the first suggestion, this way they won't run in blind and possibly know if Allen would appear. The finder, Richard, nods and respectfully stops his questions, as they were hesitant to talk. The ride was quicker than expected, due to the lack of passengers.

The three then split up again, collecting information from the people of the town. Kanda interrogated the local magistrate, Lavi asks around the town, while Cross headed straight to the bar and got into contact with one of his spy. It seems that there were two Innocence in the village, one from the chateau and one that the locals had discovered. They already had gotten the first Innocence piece, they overheard that during midnight a haunting voice could be heard coming from the old chateau. They say the voice was akin to those of an angel or a goddess, airy and full of elegance.

* * *

Lavi guides his comrades through the confusing rooms of the chateau, they had snuck away from the finder and quietly waited inside the chateau. The three waited patiently for the Noah and soon as the moon was at its highest, Allen enters the chateau and surprise colors his face, not expecting to see them so soon and he had thought that he shall meet them at the battlegrounds but it seems not. He approaches the trio and with a snap of his fingers the room was pristine and clean, three plush chairs had appeared for them and a table, also a fourth chair for Allen. Seeing as Allen was not hostile, they sat down and food and drinks had appeared on a table. A slice of chocolate cake with warm milk for Lavi, two bottles of wine for Cross, and a cup of green tea with a bowl of soba, which they gratefully accepted.

"I hope you like it, Lavi, I baked it myself" Allen gestures to the cake. Lavi takes a bite and his eyes gloss over in tears of joy, the taste was amazing! The slice of cake is easily the best he'd ever had, it was _that _good! Allen giggles at his expression, the boy really had the cutest reactions. After their meals – if you could ever call two bottles of wine a meal, Lavi being Lavi, starts to ask questions. Allen answers all the questions with ease, indulging the usagi with even the most confidential information, which shocks the two remaining Exorcists. Apparently, Allen is the sole controller of the ark. He has a special tune that he uses that can manipulate others, he has the ability to control and create anything he desires using Dark Matter, and he is easily the strongest of the clan but is a pacifist. Soon, the Kanda and Cross were roped into the conversation and after learning of Kanda's curse, Allen gave his word that he will tell if he encounters the person who gave him the White Lotus Curse. The three Exorcists and the Noah fell into a comfortable conversation, they avoided touchy subjects and the Exorcists found themselves liking the company of the martyr-like Noah. Allen had said he won't attack unless provoked or the Earl orders him to do so and no one in their tight-knit family knew about the youngest secret rendezvous with the Exorcists.

"I have been here for quite some time and there is Innocence here, inside the oil painting of the patriarch of this chateau…" Allen trails off. Kanda shakes his head and retrieves the Innocence piece before placing it in the other's palm, quite uncharacteristic of him. He bows and proceeds to leave with his team in tow, slowly Kanda allows himself to form a soft smile but is quickly removed before the annoying usagi notices. Though it would be highly unlikely for that, Lavi has his head up in the clouds! He had managed to acquire a chapter's worth of information from the Allen, not even Kanda pointing Mugen at him would disrupt his happiness. While the two younger Exorcists ponder on about, Cross wondered why on earth Judgment was pleased at seeing the Noah again. Judgment had practically sang in happiness, excitement, and content… not that it mattered but it did bother him.

* * *

The next day, Lavi had lied to the finder about the Innocence in the chateau. They are now on their way back to the Order, Lavi decided to get some fresh air and was at the back of the train. Everything was fine, normal even, when a bird that reeked of Dark Matter perches on Lavi's shoulder. It had a letter addressed to him and the others from Allen and as soon as Lavi takes the letter from the bird, it dissipates into a mist of purple energy. Lavi quickly hides the letter, they'll read its contents in the General's room for extra privacy and also peace. Lavi lets a small smile form on his lips, a real smile… it seems that the young Noah had gave him a heart unknowingly and he can't find himself to care, only Allen understood their pains. Heck! He had felt more comfortable with the Noah than his supposed allies in the Order, all because he is the Bookman's apprentice. Same goes for Cross and Kanda, with Cross having two Innocence and Kanda with his Lotus Curse, it was hard for them to trust anyone at the Order.

Lavi finds his way back to their compartment and quietly sat down beside the finder, he turns his head to the window and watched the passing scenery. The sunset was beautiful in this part of the world, the crystal clear waters reflected the golden gleam of the sun as it sets down on the horizon. Hours passed by and they managed to arrive back at HQ sooner than expected, Lavi heads to Komui's office to report their success. While Kanda decides to take a short bath before heading to the training room to meditate and Cross was dragged into another meeting with the other generals, so much for a nice nap. At around 11:00, Lavi and Kanda quietly entered Cross' room and obviously trying to avoid anyone but they fail spectacularly, Bookman had seen the two enter the room and he tensed. This is quite unexpected, especially when Kanda enters the room with Lavi looking embarrassed.

* * *

"So… what the hell did you call us for, baka usagi? I've got a mission tomorrow and I'm supposed to be sleeping now, if you hadn't fucking dragged me here" Kanda mutters, tense and obviously tired. Lavi grins and happily shows the letter from Allen, immediately Kanda relaxes and didn't complain any further. Lavi carefully opens the letter and began to read the contents out loud.

**Dear Exorcists,**

**I hope you have received my letter by now, but I have good news and it is for Kanda. As soon as I had gotten back home, back at the Noah mansion, I delved into the books at my private and extensive library. I have come across a way to remove your curse, Kanda, though it may be a painful way but a true cure to your White Lotus Curse. All you have to do is to be injected by a Noah's blood and its healing ability can make short work of your curse but the side effect is the excruciating pain you will feel as your Innocence rejects the Noah blood. And also, Lavi if you really want to, I can give you access to my library. Just try not to make a mess and keep quiet, Millennie might hear you, since the walls are quite thin here. Also, I have paid all your debts, Cross, so don't worry about those pesky debt collectors.**

**The Noah of Destruction,**

**~Allen Walker~**

Cross drops his glass of wine, the boy had managed to pay all his debts in one night? While Lavi and Kanda are smacked by the kindness the Noah has been showing them, a cure for Kanda's curse and an all-access pass to his own library? Why is he acting nicely to them? They are enemies… but even if they deny it, only the Noah Clan understood their underlying pain, in more ways than one. The Noahs are feared because they follow the Earl and have superhuman abilities but most of all, they are fear because of their 'Black' side. The people in the Order are, more or less, hypocrites. They ostracize others yet they have the gall to say they are family! A family trusts each other no matter the situation, regardless of their appearance, and most of all they accept one member for who they are, all traits only shone by the Noahs. Which makes them think… are they even fighting in the right side? The Earl only wanted for the salvation of this world, to eradicate the evilness of humans and give the world a new beginning.

* * *

**New Chapter!  
****Please REVIEW and I hope you enjoy!  
The next chapter will be soon uploaded, please be patient with me!  
****But don't worry, I'm typing the next chapter at this very moment.**

**Krystal-chan**


	4. Chapter III: Family and Suspicions

Chapter III: Family and Suspicions

* * *

Allen quietly sneaks back into his room, only to fail when Adam or the Millennium Earl grabs hold of him. Allen unceremoniously squeaked and turn red, he was caught red handed trying to sneak back to his room. With that, the Earl proceeds to drag him to the dining room and has an Akuma servant to assemble the family, Allen knew he couldn't get out of this one. One by one, the Noahs enter the room, first was Road, then Tyki, followed by Sheryl with Lulu bell and Wisely, and next was Skinn with Jasdero and Devit. The Noahs looked terribly tired, especially Lulu Bell, their sleep was disturb and even Road wasn't her sadistic and playful self.

"I'm sorry for disturbing all your sleep, my dear family, but it seems we have a rule breaker tonight~ Now, Allen, tell me where have you run off to?" Adam asks. The whole room became deathly quiet and all the attention is transferred onto poor Allen. Allen squeaks and tried to hide himself on his chair, he wants nothing more than to disappear from the room but his way was blocked by Adam.

"I was with…" Allen mumbles the last part, hoping that they had heard it. But they all stared at him expectantly, soon Allen broke down from the expectant gazes of his siblings.

"I was with some Exorcists, okay?!" Allen screams. Allen covers himself, afraid they'd be angry but instead Adam quietly pats his head. Allen looks up and sees the concerned faces of his family members, also the devilish expression Sheryl was showing… probably thinking 'I'm going to kill those fools who dare touch my adorable and cute son!'. Allen stayed on the Earl's lap with his head down in embarrassment, this is not what he was expecting... he thought they'd be angry with him but it was still embarrassing for him.

"We're not angry with you, Allen… just tell us the reason why you sneaked out to meet these Exorcists, who they are, and what you want from them" The Earl quietly asks, not wanting to scare their precious 14th. Allen looks up and just tugged at his sleeves, a nervous habit he got from Wisely. The former had kept shut about his personal thoughts, which he is immensely grateful for. God forbid the other blurting out that he is planning on seducing three powerful Exorcists for his own satisfaction, even though he had the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki or Joido, wrapped around his finger.

"Now, _minha amada_, tell us… no need to be nervous" Tyki speaks up. Allen has his voice stuck on his throat, Tyki just had to speak up! Now he feels guilty for his actions. He knows Tyki will be understanding but he can't help it… unlike the other Noahs, being an anomaly has some side effects. One is he very emotional, two his abilities are freaking difficult to use, and three he is freaking possessive. In other words, he tends to act like an emotional and PMS-ing girl even though he is a boy. Which is very annoying, he usually gets angry or sad at the smallest things and which prompts the other Noahs to spoil him and be protective of him.

"I've met them once before, at a town in Italy, and even though I already have Tyki… I want them, my inner Noah keeps clawing at me that I must have them" Allen quietly responds. The Noahs then sigh in relief, their precious little 14th was not planning on betraying them but is only trying to get what he wants and who are they to deny the desires of their youngest? But it certainly shocked them that what had caught his attention were Exorcists… though what he wants is what he gets, that is the undisputed rule of the Noah Clan. Adam smiles happily, no one could deny his precious musician and if those poor Exorcists dare break his heart then they can expect to be in the kill list of the Noahs.

"They gave me this, an Innocence piece, and you were asking on who they were… well… their names are Yuu Kanda, Lavi or Bookman Jr., and the last one is someone who is included in our kill list. If I remember correctly he is the target of Jasdevi, General Marian Cross" Allen says, while handing over the Innocence piece. As soon as the last name was uttered, chaos ruled the dining room. Tyki is rendered speechless, Road giggles madly at their faces, Sheryl is freaking out for the reason of his cute son falling in love with the playboy general, Wisely and Skinn looked impassive, Lulu Bell has this proud expression on her face for the reason of Allen having good taste in men, while Jasdero and Devit freaked out at the mention of the man and the possibility of being with said man 24/7.

"If that is the case then consider Cross off the list and how do you plan to obtain their trust?" The Earl asks. He is quite curious at the method his 14th will use, it will be difficult considering they are Exorcists. Allen smirks triumphantly, all the while licking his plump lips. It won't be long before they ditch the other Exorcists, seriously! If Kanda's personality is what Lavi says then he should be proud that he managed to make the former smile but in all honesty Kanda should smile more, he looks incredibly handsome when smiling. Though a smirk is a good substitute! Kanda's smirk is undeniably sexy and hot but it doesn't compare to Lavi's expression when serious, Allen prides himself for choosing such drool-worthy eye candies.

"Oh! About that, just give me a few days, the longest should be a week… it won't be long before they ditch those pathetic fake 'disciples of god'! I've already managed to worm my way into Lavi's heart, which was surprisingly easy even though Bookmen are known for not having a heart~" Allen giggles. Adam smiles and pats Allen's head for such a good job, even Sheryl was looking at him proudly and considering the man had a terrible complex with his family members. Allen knew no one in this despicable world is immune to his charms, he just needs to work a bit harder and the harder you work for it, the better the result. He does like a good challenge~

* * *

"Allen~ is there something you need?" Sheryl asks. Allen had entered the Earl's study a moment ago and Adam was quite shocked, he wasn't expecting anyone except Sheryl at the moment. Allen sits down beside his daddy Sheryl and takes out a lollipop, waiting for them to finish their earlier conversation. They had talked about their newest alliances in with the nobles and new strategies for their upcoming fights, Allen zoned off with a book in his hand and had this dreamy look on his face. The characters in this story reminded him of his darling Exorcists, though they were much, much better than these silly characters. Sheryl and the Earl coo over Allen's lovesick face and what a cute sight it is, the last they'd seen it is whenever Tyki interacts with the young boy.

"Arrange a ball, daddy! With this extra Innocence piece I have, I can trick or convince a few Exorcists to come! After all, the Central rarely denies a request from nobility, also anything that has to do with Innocence and Akuma! Just say that a ball will take place at the Kamelot Summer home and I need protection, add the suspicion of Innocence at a nearby village or town, it will surely catch their attention!" Allen says. Sheryl nods and quickly rushes out the room, eager to make preparations for the ball. Adam chuckles at the adorable display, he continues his work with Allen and manages to finish his work.

"Millennie~ I need a vial of Noah blood. I made a promise with Kanda that I would get rid of his curse and I need Road to make a gate key to my library for Lavi" Allen says. Adam nods and hands him a glass vial filled with dark red blood with hints of black, Allen cheers and excuses himself from the room. He skips over to Road's room and knocks before entering, there he was tackled into a warm hug by his elder sister. Allen removes himself from his sister's grip, Road sits beside Allen on her bed and looks at him happily. Ignoring Lero's shouting, he was chained to the wall by Road and Allen snickers at Lero's panicked expressions.

"What can I do for you, Allen~?" Road asks. Allen begins to explain what he wanted, while Road listens eagerly. She'll help her little brother in any way she can, especially if her little bro is concocting a plan to get something he wants. Allen is always so adorable whenever he was brewing up a devious plan, the way he giggles insanely and the satisfied look he has when the plan goes perfectly, whatever her little brother does is adorable and no one can say otherwise. Those who don't think the same way, well… they'll find themselves stabbed with multiple candles and dead or on the verge of death.

* * *

Allen enters the gate that Road had made, it connects to Cross' room at the Order. Allen hums and enters, it was around early evening or twilight when he arrived and he was surprised to see the room empty but that doesn't matter, he knew that they weren't on a new mission. Allen pours himself a glass of wine and happily situates on the comfy couch, he brings out a book that he brought and continued reading. After an hour and a half, he hears footsteps… three people and by the heaviness and rhythm, it would be Cross, Lavi, and Kanda. The door opens and he crosses his legs and sips his wine, then looks up at the incredulous looks given by them… even Kanda was somewhat shocked, if you call the slight widening of the eyes shock. Allen places his book down and motions them to sit beside him, the others accept the proposal and happily sat beside him. Allen immediately curls up into them, loving their protective auras and the warmth they exude. Lavi, being the one closest, in a reflexive movement curls his hands around the younger's slim and petite frame. Allen sighs in happiness and, in the eyes of others, proceeds to act like a cute kitten… he practically purred when Lavi hugged him.

"Now that you have made yourself comfortable… care to tell us why you are here?" Lavi asks. Allen giggles and slightly yawns, an adorable sight – no! The most adorable and precious sight ever gifted to this world.

"Here is the cure to your curse and a doorway key to my library! Also, I wanted to see you three, again… I missed you" Allen says, while handing the gifts to their respective people. Kanda nods and a small smile emerged from his ever scowling face, Lavi accepted the key and hid it inside his coat. It made Allen happy, they accepted his gifts in happiness and they haven't insulted him or called him derogatory terms. Allen yawns, feeling very exhausted and promptly fell asleep in Lavi's arms. Lavi carefully carried him onto Cross' bed, Allen looked too adorable when asleep and shame on him if he disturbs the cute Noah boy. Kanda and Lavi glared at Cross, signaling him to watch over the boy, lest he face their wrath. Cross nods and quickly changes into his sleepwear, it was going to be difficult in keeping his hands to himself but he'll manage… one way or another. Though he didn't have too, especially when Allen unconsciously cuddles up to him and who was he to deny? He curls his hands around the Noah's waist and quickly dozed off to sleep. The moment he wakes up, he'll realize that he had slept longer than usual with the adorable and petite boy… not that it mattered, who cares? Certainly not the Order, especially the bastard Inspector, Lvellie, from Central. But their reactions when they find out he and two others have been cozying up to a Noah would certainly be amusing and downright satisfying!

* * *

_**Hey guys! I'm back, told'ya I'd get this posted soon!**_

**Other than that! I have forgotten something during my typing sessions.  
I really should stop being so forgetful but I wouldn't be me without it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D gray-man! If I had then... Lavi will be having sexual escapades with Tyki and Sheryl! Also Allen would've hooked up with Cross and Kanda, maybe Komui as well?**


End file.
